


Tension

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic LAMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan gets migraines a lot.





	Tension

When Logan came stumbling into the dining room, at nine in the morning, Patton already knew something was wrong. 

Logan was slouching, and holding his head as he walked across the room. And it was nine in the morning, both telltale signs something was off.

When Logan sat down, leaning his head agianst his hand.

"Hey kiddo..." Patton started cautiously. "Are you feeling okay?"

Logan squinted up at Patton, "Yes. Why would you think otherwise?"

Patton shrugged, "I don't know Lo, you're just holding your head a lot. It doesn't seem, particularly, normal."

At this Logan stood, swaying slightly, as if there was a strong breeze. "No Patton, I am fine, maybe a little dizzy, but I am fine."

Logan felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders, steadying him. Logan couldn't bring himself to look up. It all hurt too much. 

"Logan?" Roman's voice was loud in his ears. Logan winced, as the throbbing and fuzziness in his head got worse. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to die down. 

"Relax your face." Another voice, it must have been Virgil, murmured quietly.

Logan tried, but all it did was make him light headed. Logan could feel his legs shake, a telltale sign they were going to give out on him.

"Lo?"

Logan wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was being scooped up in Roman's arms, and put on the couch. He was positioned to lean against Patton as he rubbed small circles into his temples. 

Next thing he knew something warm was placed in his hands, "It's tea." Roman murmured.

New hands started to rub his temples as Patton's hands drifted down his back, massaging, and loosening the tension that riddled his shoulders.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, Virgil sat in front of him, and as he drew slow soothing circles Logan could feel his entire body relax.

The throbbing in his head wouldn't go away for a while, but in the comfort and familiarity of the others he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a migraine currently, and i may have had one while writing this, so if it isn't 100% that's why :)
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
